lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Trading
Trading is a feature of the mod that allows you to buy and sell items with traders, using silver coins as a universal currency. As of Beta 22, traders will also change coins. Each type of trader buys and sells different items, and certain conditions dependent on the trader must be met in order to trade with them - for example, to trade with Hobbit Bartenders, your alignment with Hobbits must not be below 0. The items a trader sells or buys and even the prices can vary strongly from trader to trader so better look around, if you find anoher trader with better prices. To trade, right-click the trader and the trading screen will be displayed. Buying The items in the top of the screen represent the items the trader has to offer you, in exchange for the price specified underneath. These prices may vary between different traders. To buy an item, simply click and drag it into your inventory, assuming you have the right amount of coins to buy it. Note that in the case of item stacks containing multiple items for sale, the price shown is that for the entire stack. (For example: with the trader shown above, five coins would buy all eight pieces of pipeweed.) Traders do not run out of stock so you can buy more of the same item immediately following your first purchase. You can even shift-click the item to buy as much of it as possible using the coins you have, but be careful you do not accidentally spend too much. Selling The lower nine slots in the trading inventory are for selling items to the trader and are empty by default. You can try placing various items here to see if they interest the trader, and if so, the price they offer for each item will be displayed below the slot. This price will be multiplied by the size of the stack you offer for sale, and the full amount of coins available for selling everything in your slots is displayed next to the sell button. Pressing this button will convert all the items to coins and add the coins to your inventory (if your inventory is filled, the remaining coins will be dropped as items on the ground). You can find out which items the trader will buy from you by hovering your mouse over the '?' button on the screen. Note that the items you offer are still yours until you press the sell button, so you can take them out of the slots if you change your mind. Also note that sometimes the trader will only buy what you have if you give him a given number of the same item, ex: four Rabbit Meat, seven Pipeweed Leaves, etc. Coin Exchange As of beta 22 all item traders are able to exchange coins. There are coins with the value of 1, 10 and 100 in the mod. Select "Exchange Coins" from the traders menu. Put the coins you want to exchange in the middle slot. You can now grab the exchanged coins from the left or right slot. The change remains in the middle slot. In the example, there are 24 coins (10) in the middle slot, worth 240. You can * Take 2 coins (100) out of the right slot, leaving 4 coins (10) in the middle (2*100 + 4*10 = 240) * Take 24 coins (10) out of the middle slot, cancelling the exchange (24*10 = 240) * Take 60 coins (1) out of the left slot, leaving 18 coins (10) in the middle (60*1 + 18*10 = 240) Note: You can not change more than one full stack at once. Note: When you buy something and have no small coins, the money will be changed automatically as necessary. Traders Types of traders that can currently be found in Middle-earth in alphabetical order: * These traders travel Middle-Earth. See the page "Travelling Traders" for more details. See their individual pages for information on where to find them and what they will trade with you. Category:Gameplay Category:Traders